


Mall Santas and Mistletoe

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Черная пятница, торговый центр и Питер со Стайлзом, сражающиеся за миксер.





	Mall Santas and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mall Santas and Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476304) by [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24). 



> 1) Переводилось на TW-NY-Календарь 2018 на дайри.  
> 2) Флаффный флафф, вы можете сами посмотреть авторские предупреждения на АО3 и уже от них подхватить сахарный передоз.  
> 3) Переводилось и бетилось в крайне сжатые сроки, поэтому приношу извинения за возможные косяки или англицизмы.

Питер не уверен, как он умудрился согласиться быть здесь. Здесь, посреди хозяйственного отдела Сирса в восемь часов утра после Дня Благодарения. Его нагло ввели в заблуждение еще до того, как он осознал, что происходит. Питера бесцеремонно и безбожно рано вытащили из кровати, кофе был буквально украден из-под носа, а потом ему пришлось простоять в очереди около двух часов на утреннем морозе.

\- Стайлз.

Стайлз игнорирует его, продолжая сверлить взглядом, полным ненависти, потрепанного мужчину, стоящего по другую сторону прилавка с миксерами. Питер вздыхает и аккуратно накрывает плечо Стайлза ладонью.

\- Милый, - тянет он, настороженно наблюдая за более массивным мужчиной напротив, - сейчас еще слишком рано для убийства. 

Уголки губ Стайлза упрямо дергаются вниз. 

\- Это мой миксер. 

Это миксер Стайлза… Что ж, до этого факта Питеру есть дело. Миксер блестящий и черный, тот самый, о котором Стайлз говорил на протяжении как минимум шести месяцев. Мужчина выглядит готовым начать драку, но Стайлз выглядит готовым использовать табличку с описанием прибора, чтобы заколоть того до смерти. Питер ловит взгляд их соперника и позволяет внутреннему маниакальному психозу проявиться в своих глазах, удерживая при этом вежливое выражение лица. 

\- Мне кажется, что мы увидели его первыми, - спокойно сообщает Питер мужчине. Даже если в его улыбке видно слишком много клыков для приличного общества, никто не расскажет. - Вы можете взять красный, но черный принадлежит нам. 

Потрепанный мужик явно выведен из себя, он яростно сжимает губы, отчего вены на его шее вздуваются. Питер выпрямляется, не сводя глаз с оппонента, и медленно берет в руки коробку с последним черным миксером.

\- Хорошего дня, - желает Питер незнакомцу и ведет Стайлза к ближайшей кассе. 

Как только они оказываются в очереди за леди с двумя гигантскими вазами и телевизором, Питер бросает взгляд на Стайлза. Тот светится как начищенный пятак, словно Питер только что выиграл для них в лотерею. 

\- Что? - спрашивает он.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сообщает ему Стайлз. - Ты был готов убить незнакомца для меня, только для того, чтобы я смог получить идиотский материальный объект. 

\- Я позволил вытащить себя из кровати на чертовом рассвете, но все равно мои угрозы тому пещерному человеку кажутся тебе более возбуждающими? - усмехается Питер.

\- Что я могу сказать, твоя волчья сторона делает меня до безумия распаленным. 

Питер трясет головой и не может сдержать смеха от нахального заявления Стайлза, пока тот благодарно целует его в щеку. Он поворачивает голову и срывает настоящий поцелуй, а затем отстраняется и выкладывает миксер на ленту. 

\- Мы отнесем это в машину прежде, чем пойдем дальше штурмовать торговый центр. 

\- Как скажешь, - ухмыляется Стайлз ему в спину.

***

Они проходят мимо деревни Санта Клауса дважды. Сначала по пути к машине и затем при возвращении назад. Стайлз задумчиво переводит взгляд от деревни обратно на Питера. Оба раза. Это опасно. Питер знает Стайлза, знает, как тот мыслит.

\- Нет, Стайлз.

\- Ой, да ладно! - восклицает тот. - Выйдет же уморительно!

\- Скорее унизительно, - с усмешкой отвечает Питер, хватая Стайлза за руку и уводя прочь от ярко украшенного и освещенного чудовища, около которого уже столпились семьи с детьми. 

\- Но как же фотографии, - ноет Стайлз.

\- Я не буду сидеть на коленях у Санты, чтобы ты смог запечатлеть это на фото, - заявляет Питер. 

Стайлз трагично вздыхает и позволяет утащить себя прочь. Может он и выглядит побежденным, но спор еще далек от завершения. 

***

Они обходят еще три магазина, прежде чем Стайлз настаивает, что им нужно выпить горячего шоколада, иначе он упадет и умрет прямо на месте. Два из трех магазинов были провалом, а в третьем им с трудом удалось купить мягкий синий шарф для Айзека. Поэтому они находят киоск с горячим шоколадом, который Стайлз возбужденно восхваляет после каждого глотка. Он обеими руками удерживает свой огромный стаканчик, словно кто-то может подкрасться и выкрасть напиток прямо у него из-под носа. 

Питеру удается насладиться всего несколькими глотками, перед тем как Стайлз сам нагло ворует горячий шоколад у него. Правда, он не успевает ничего сказать, потому что замечает в витрине рядом воистину ужасные рождественские свитера и просто вынужден пойти в магазин и взглянуть на них поближе. Стайлз мчится следом совершенно счастливый, наслаждаясь своим вторым честно заработанным горячим шоколадом. 

Самое лучшее в одежде с праздничной тематикой в том, что если это свитер, даже не важно какой праздник, у тебя есть девять из десяти шансов, что свитер будет ужасающим зрелищем. Если Стайлз заставит его позировать для рождественских фото, Питер будет одет в один из тех самых ужасающих свитеров, как и Стайлз. Он намеревается оскорбить чувство прекрасного всех окружающих, если сам будет вынужден страдать от подобного унижения. 

В итоге он берет один зеленый и один красный. Оба с принтами по Звездным Войнам, что точно сделает Стайлза счастливым. А поскольку это рождественские свитера со Звездными Войнами, то наверняка они сделают их обоих еще и придурковато выглядящими.

Терпимые для ношения, но слишком странные, чтобы начать разговор. Идеально.

\- Мне нужно сесть, - говорит Стайлз после того, как Питер возвращается со свитерами из магазина. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что если я не сяду, то меня вырвет прямо на тебя, - бормочет Стайлз, рукой убаюкивая живот. 

Это не из-за того, что он выпил две огромные чашки горячего шоколада, вовсе нет. Это из-за того, что он выпил те самые две чашки всего за пятнадцать минут. Слишком много, слишком быстро, и вот даже самые стойкие готовы лечь на пол и умереть. 

Питер отводит его к ближайшей скамейке, и они сидят там, пока Стайлз не говорит, что готов двигаться дальше.

По крайней мере пока они ждут, Питер успевает купить и спокойно выпить стаканчик кофе.

***

\- Я все еще считаю, что ты должен присесть к Санте на коленки. Желательно в том свитере. 

\- Ни за что на свете, лапушка. 

Стайлз пожимает плечами и продолжает дальше рыскать по магазину с рождественскими мелочами. Это один из тех развалов, которые появляются в конце ноября и пропадают в самых первых числах января. Стайлзу нравятся такие места, потому что там можно найти самые странные, но вместе с тем самые крутые вещи на свете. Они уже купили все из списка, поэтому решают еще немного побродить по торговому центру.

Они разглядывают новогодние украшения и финтифлюшки, насмехаясь над самыми идиотскими, когда наконец Стайлз находит это. Зеленый ободок с торчащей вверх на целый фут леской, заканчивающейся пластиковой веточкой омелы, которая оттягивает конец достаточно сильно, чтобы вся конструкция загибалась к низу и висела всего в паре дюймов от лица Стайлза. 

Идеально. Он надевает ободок на голову и идет искать Питера.

Питер стоит в проходе и разглядывает элегантные бокалы с орнаментом, особенно влюбленно изучая синие и золотые, когда Стайлз подходит к нему. Он замечает что-то странное через пару секунд и оборачивается, чтобы тут же расхохотаться.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага, - Стайлз усмехается, словно кот, обожравшийся сметаны. 

Он раскачивается на месте, заставляя веточку омелы на голове неуклюже качаться вверх и вниз. Ободок начинает опасно сползать, но Питер успевает дотянуться и поправить его с изумленным смешком. Он наклоняется и дарит Стайлзу ожидаемый поцелуй. 

Они оба усмехаются, когда разрывают его. 

\- Пошли, - мягко говорит Питер, - еще надо успеть найти место, где нам завернут подарки. Я не собираюсь тратить три часа жизни, упаковывая эти тонны товаров. 

\- Да, конечно, - соглашается Стайлз, - но я советую тебе поцеловать меня еще раз, омела как висела над нами, так и висит. Мы же не хотим, чтобы она последовала за нами домой, верно? 

Питер качает головой, посмеиваясь, но выполняет указание. А позже подхватывает пакеты и несет к выходу из магазина. 

И если Стайлз и тратит практически десять баксов на ободок с омелой, прежде чем они уходят, то это только их с Питером личное дело.


End file.
